Nightmares,
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: I wrote this during class, hope you enjoy, please review, even if you hate it.


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!  
Me: Well, time for another new story!  
Arya: That you did in Earth Science instead of paying attention to the Exam Review.  
Me: Hey! I'm quite proud of my grade on the exam!  
Annabeth: You got a 66%, that's passing by one percent.  
Athena: You got a 66% on a test?  
Me: Yes, can we move on! I suck at Earth Science anyways….  
Ajihad: Right-i-oh then, Please my little satchflowers, reviews the magigidor or her maflaggory.  
Me: … Did he just call me a maflaggory?**

_**Nightmares,  
By,  
Colby Marie Corrine Khaos Mears,**_

Norville Rogers lay in his bed, staring through his small basement bedroom window, and into the starry skies above. The small Commander Cool alarm-clock on his nightstand read, 11:30 p.m. It was pretty late for a ten year old, such as himself to be awake doing nothing or anything at all, but Norville had a nagging feeling in his head the was gnawing at him, keeping him from falling into blissful slumber. It was almost like he was supposed to be waiting for someone, who though he could not guess.  
Norville looked over to the empty spot on his Commander Cool bed where Scooby Doo would normally be laying, sleeping alongside him. Maybe it was Scooby he was waiting for? After all, Scooby had gone to stay at Doo Manor for a week or so to help his mother, Momsy Doo, take care of his sick father, DaDa Doo, sister, Ruby Doo, and brother, Dooby Doo. He sighed deeply, now not only was he not able to sleep, even with his aching tiredness, he was lonely too. He looked back out of the small window and once more looked to gaze at the endless stars, only to be surprised by the appearance of a small face. Norville nearly jumped out of bed at the sight, but calmed upon recognizing the curly brunette hair, orange pajamas, and square glasses that were upon the familiar face of the eight year old girl tapping on his window.  
"Shaggy?" She whispered slightly, beckoning him to open the window, which he hastily did before sitting on the edge of his bed. Thankfully, it was who he thought it was, one of his best friends, Velma Dinkley from the house next door.  
"Velma, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously as she climbed in through the small window and landed with a soft thump on the armchair beneath his window, some of her small brunette curls spilling over her eyes. She blew the hair out of her eyes and straightened her glasses before facing Shaggy. Blushing, she said;  
"I… had a… nightmare…." She whispered the last word and looked away in shame. Shaggy felt concerned. What on Earth could Velma be afraid of? She was always so brave on their mysteries and wherever else they went together….  
"What was it about?" He couldn't help but ask, sitting up slightly straighter. Velma swallowed, as if trying to hold back tears. Shaggy motioned for her to sit down on the bed beside him. She obliged. He looked at her, encouraging her to be her brave old self, the Velma that he knew. She gave a small smile and took a deep, shuddering breath.  
"I dreamt that… I…." She looked away from his warm brown eyes. "Lost you." She finally whispered. "For good…." She let small tears escape her eyes and trail down her cheeks, leaving small, watery tracks. Shaggy took in this new information carefully. Velma, the bravest of everyone he ever knew, was afraid of simply losing him? He looked back to her and noticed the tears racing from her swirly brown eyes. He gently turned her face to him and kissed a tear away. Velma stopped crying and sniffled a bit. Shaggy looked away, clearly embarrassed. Velma put one of her small hands on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thanks Shaggy," She whispered into his ear before drifting off to sleep.

Velma smiled at the memory she held dearly. It had been exactly sixteen years since the nightmare, and the memory of it still sent shivers down her spine. She started to focus once more on the dishes she was washing for Mystery Incorporated, as it was her turn to do dishes, when a pair of arms closed around her waist.  
"Shaggy," She giggled, putting away the plate in her hand.  
"No more nightmares?" He whispered in her ear, resulting in an immediate smile.  
"No more nightmares," She confirmed before turning to face him in his embrace. She gave Shaggy a kiss before reaching up behind him and planting a hand-full of soapy-suds in his hair.  
"Playing dirty, are we?" He said smiling as he grabbed an armful of the suds for himself, beginning the best suds-fight they ever had.


End file.
